


Shivers

by TinyBear93



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Mavin, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: FAHC! Gav is concerned about this latest heist, and apparently it shows, at least to Michael. Based on the events of The Prison Break: Criminal Masterminds LP. Short Mavin Fluff One-Shot.





	Shivers

The cubes of ice in Gavin's drink clinked together furiously as his  
hand shook. This was not going to be ok, there was no way he could do  
this. Wet work went over just fine, no problems, but as Gavin pondered the  
nearing heist, his stomach turned. He set the glass down on the marble  
counter top and excused himself to the bathroom down the hall. He stared  
down the sink drainhole and reached with a trembling hand for the knob.  
The water swirled in the drain and he watched for a moment before cupping  
his hands and giving his face a splash or two.  
"Bollocks..." he whispered to himself. He'd been on many heists with the  
Crew before this one, and had survived, but he was more than aware that he  
was the weak link in this outfit. To put it plainly, he was scared shitless. He  
wasn't sure why, but he just didn't feel capable this time, he felt like this one  
was going to kill him. His heart pounded against his ribs. Every heist, every  
time, he made it out, but not without fucking something up. He didn't know  
how he wasn't in the ground yet.  
The Crew seemed not to care, they still enlisted his help on every job,  
but he knew they knew. They designed each job with the intent of putting Gav  
in the safest position possible. Not that he wasn't grateful, but he was just so  
tired. He was tired of being scared, and tired of being...well, him.  
There was a sharp knock at the door. He shut the sink off quickly.  
"Yeah, just a minute!" he called.  
"Hurry up, Gav, I gotta take a piss!" he heard Michael's voice on the  
other side. Gavin wiped his now flushed face, combed his hair with his  
hand, and opened the door, trading places with Michael. He returned to  
his drink. Everyone else had cleared out, probably to the heist room  
downstairs. He sighed and tipped the glass back, this liquid courage  
was the only kind he had right now. He played with the ice for a  
moment, until he heard footsteps behind him. He drew in a  
deep breath and was about to turn on his heel toward the heist  
room when he felt an extra weight fall onto his shoulders.  
He glanced back to see Michael's jacket draped around him, and  
Michael reaching around him to grab his glass of ice. Michael tipped  
the glass back to chew a small cube of the remaining ice. He looked  
Gav in the eye and planted a freezing cold kiss on his lips which caused Gav  
to shudder involuntarily.  
"Let's go, Boi." Michael said simply, shouldering past Gavin. As Gavin  
turned, he caught a glimpse of the grin Michael tried to hide as he turned away.  
He pulled Michael's jacket closer to him and followed suit into the planning  
room, and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could make it through one more  
heist.


End file.
